Silhouette
by CanYouFeelTheLoveTonight
Summary: What if an Augment had once spent their life balancing love and duty? Training to become the worlds most elite form of defense and simultaneously going home to a treasured loved one... Only for it to be forgotten in failed pursuit of a perfect world for Augments. Unbeknown to them a human slept in their ranks & was awoken first after 300 years of cryogenic sleep. Does she remember?


A/N Oops just realized i forgot to post my disclaimer! I don't own Star Trek into Darkness or the character Khan. My only copyright is to my own original character Annabelle/Ellebanna. I really hope you enjoy the story opening, I have never written a fan fiction before so any help would be hugely appreciated! I love the character of John Harrison/Khan from Star Trek Into Darkness so thought i'd explore him in this story! Good or bad reviews are welcomed! Later Alligator! Enjoy!

"I remember blurred flashbacks and distorted figures", she ran her fingers through her silken hair and scrunched up her face desperately trying to visualize the moment.

"Don't put so much pressure on yourself Annabelle it'll come to you when the time is right". The counselor repeated the same antagonistically patronizing advice every time Annabelle got close to liberating that significant silhouette.

"I wish you would let me concentrate for once," she lampooned at the counselor, "obviously focus and meditation are subjects that you can't understand." How mindless these counselors were in Annabelle's opinion.

The counselor exhaled a sigh of painful intolerance but nevertheless calmly replied,

"OK let's try it again. Block out everything except _my_ voice and center your thoughts on that room. Now you're present in the room and there is that unidentified person is standing in the doorway. Give them an identity, what do you see and feel Annabelle?"

_ The blue sea glass twinkled in the dusty little jar as the porch door flitted open. There stood the stranger with his arm leaning on the delicately polished door frame. The suns glare made his dark hair look like a starless night sky, when it rippled bursts caught the glistening fine fibers flawlessly. His intricate eyes were like a sparkling blue Grandidierite which Annabelle knew to be one of the rarest precious gemstones in the world. _

_ "I wish I could stare at someone and make them feel the way I feel when I look into your eyes Kh-."_

"It's no use! I'm blank again. If I could just remember his name I could find out who he was to me, what he is to me now."

Frustration had carried Annabelle away from her counseling session. She sat in the stillness of herself as curiosity beat within her like a second pulse. Why would i say such an aspiring sentence if it was a stranger there that day. This is all Annabelle could think about so she closed her eyes and unknowingly drifted into a suspension of consciousness.

_. . . really Ellebanna?" Annabelle loved the way he said that, the way he twisted her name backwards and called her Ellebanna not Annabelle. It was __**our**__ thing to Annabelle, no one else's._

_There was no need for Annabelle to reply he could see the gratitude in her expression. _

_ "Do you think I'm beautiful Khan?" she said it with such a desperation and disbelief that she almost wished she hadn't pried into that question._

_ "My dear, I would pledge my life that you're the reason they invented the word!" he said this in such an unambiguous fashion so that Annabelle knew he didn't doubt his observations._

_As the evening unfolded they curled up together in the hammock under the portico. He brushed Annabelle's hair behind her ears and kissed her lightly on her temple. _

_ "If I didn't have such a rewarding person to come home to I don't think I would," Annabelle fought the temptation to interrupt him because she knew he had more to say, "I just had the most frustrating day today". Annabelle saw what a profound effect Khans training work had. It made her feel like the weight of her heavy heart was wrenching her down whenever she let her mind drift to his work._

_ "I know I ask you this a lot but could I come to work and assist you one day," Khan continued to stare ahead, "I know that you are their head trainer but it could never hurt to give your more assistants. Could it?"_

_Annabelle never understood why it was that he wouldn't ever answer this simple question. What was it that he was concealing from her?_

"Annabelle! Annabelle!" then there was a scurry of feet.

"What's wrong with her, she's sweating profusely and won't snap out of this panicky state!"

Annabelle bolted upright and gasped for air, it plunged into her lungs and she drew the sweat from her forehead. The world span around her and rolled away with her.

"Is fainting normal in these circumstances?" Doctor Fynmann put down her stats.

"Its definitely not unseen or uncommon but what worries me the most is that we don't know what type of nightmare could give you such terrorized characteristics, since you have no recollection when conscious. I think you should rest for the next few days and then perhaps you could consider briefing your counselor on what happened when you were dormant."

So she did, the following few days Annabelle rooted herself to her bedroom deliberating over whether she should share her experiences to the full extent or leave out certain skeptical fragments. But she knew that if she was to uncover this whole enchilada she would have to confide in her counselor.

"What an ordeal you've had Annabelle," Annabelle had just told her recollections "I perfectly understand if you aren't ready to divulge further."

"I'm ready as ever, I promise." This was true but Annabelle also felt impatient and wasn't aware how much the anticipation and ignorance was wearing on her. "Do you have any idea what this supposed er.. friend of mine was keeping under his hat?" The depth of psychology needed here was mortifyingly prominent.

"I can only offer you my suspicions and guess work here Annabelle," The serious tone of her voice hooked Annabelle like bait is to a fishing rod, "I need your full commitment and maturity if we are to uncover anything."

Annabelle swallowed and gave a nod of agreement.

"Now what I need you to do is easier said than done. I need you to try and travel back from where you left off". . . . .


End file.
